Just Friend ?
by Meclaulin
Summary: Keduanya tidak pernah mengerti hubungan pertemanan seperti apa yang mereka jalani. Keduanya memiliki trauma terhadap pertemanan. Tapi, apakah memang seperti ini cara berteman? Jaemin dan Jeno belum dapat memastikan, apakah ini hanya sebatas pertemanan? [NoMin. Jeno x Jaemin. Boyxboy. NCT Dream]
1. Chapter 1

**JUST FRIEND ?**

 **.**

 **McM**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

 **.**

 **.**

Na Jaemin tampak terlalu serius saat ini. Bersandar kepada tumpukan bantal dengan bahu yang jatuh. Pencahayaan kamar yang temaram, seolah membiarkan dingin malam semakin memeluk dirinya. Jaemin kembali melihat pesannya yang telah berlalu beberapa menit lalu. Jaemin memejamkan matanya begitu erat.

Mata itu terbuka dan Jaemin melakukan sesuatu kepada ponseldi genggamannya. Jaemin sudah membuka aplikasi obrolan (Kakao). Obrolan terakhir dari sebuah grup yang tampaknya sudah sepi. Obrolan kedua ada nama Lucas Wong. Di bawahnya ada nama Mark Lee. Ibu jari Jaemin tertahan di sana, pada obrolan dengan nama Lee Jeno.

Jaemin membukanya. Jaemin ingin menutup mata melihat pesan terakhir yang hanya di baca Jeno.

 **Na Jaemin**

Aku tidak tau bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini.

Mungkin kau menyalahkan dirimu.

Karena aku juga melakukan hal yang sama.

 **Na Jaemin**

Aku percaya padamu untuk menceritakan semua ini.

 **Na Jaemin**

Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan langsung mengatakan semuanya pada Renjun.

Lalu semua anggota Dream tau.

 **Na Jaemin**

Terima kasih sudah ingin mendengar segala luapan emosi ku selama ini.

Jaemin menatap pada layar ponselnya. Menunggu detik berjalan sampai dia mendapat pesan balasan. Jaemin tidak pernah suka menunggu. Jaemin membutuhkan seseorang saat ini untuk mendengarnya. Jaemin keluar dari ruang obrolan Lee Jeno. Memilih kepada Mark Lee saat ini.

 **Na Jaemin**

Mark, kau sudah tidur ?

Jaemin hanya kembali menelan kekecewaan saat tak ada tanggapan cepat dari Mark. Jaemin sempat memikirkan untuk mengubungi Haechan, tapi anak itu sudah lebih dulu keluar saat membaca awal keributan yang Renjun cetuskan. Ada kemungkinan Haechan sudah muak dengan pertikaian di dalam kelompok mereka.

Jaemin kembali pada ponselnya ketika nada pemberitahuan berdering.

 **Lee Jeno**

Kau bertanya perasaanku ?

Aku lelah selalu tak kau haragai

 **Lee Jeno**

Aku tau akan berakhir dibuang olehmu.

Aku salah tidak bisa menahan semua perasaanmu sendiri.

Selalu aku yang salah..

Jaemin terdiam sesaat, sebelum membalas pesan Jeno.

 **Na Jaemin**

Aku berjanji tidak akan menyusahkanmu lagi

Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu lelah lagi.

 **Na Jaemin**

Aku selalu minta maaf padamu

Tapi aku tidak pernah berubah

 **Lee Jeno**

Semoga saja ada orang yang dapat kau percaya lagi.

Tolong perlakukan perasaan seseorang dengan benar.

Karena perasaan seseorang tidak bisa dibuang begitu saja.

Jaemin terdiam dengan balasan Jeno. Dia merasakan jika dirinya memang seburuk itu. Namun diri Jaemin yang lain membenarkan semua sikapnya malam ini. Menuntut pertanyaan sebenarnya seperti apa perteman di mata semua anggota Dream.

 **Mark Lee**

Aku belum tidur.

Ada apa, Jaemin- _a_ ?

Tengah malam ini Jaemin lewati dengan menjadikan Mark sebagai tempatnya mengadu. Jaemin dan Mark lebih dulu saling mengenal daripada Jaemin dan Jeno. Hanya saja, Mark terlalu aktif dalam kegiatan Universitas, jadi tidak sering bertemu.

Pada tempat yang berbeda, Jeno berada di balkon kamarnya masih setia dalam obrolan di ponselnya. Jika Jeno memiliki masalah dengan Jaemin, dia akan bercerita dengan Doyoung atau Jungwoo. Kakak tingkat mereka yang sudah Jeno anggap saudara. Tapi kali ini, masalahnya dan Jaemin diketahui anggota Dream yang lain. Lebih baik bercerita dengan sesama anggota. Jeno meluapkan semua emosinya yang dia pendam untuk Jaemin, kepada Renjun.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini Jaemin sudah bersiap. Jaemin sudah mengunci pintu kamar asramanya. Mengambil ponsel di saku celannya, hanya sekedar ingin bertanya di mana posisi anggota Dream yang lain.

Jaemin mulai berjalan menuju halte bis dekat asramanya, sebagai titik pertemua mereka.

Sebelum keributan yang dibawa Renjun tadi malam, delapan pemuda yang tergabung dalam obrolan grup bernama 'DREAM' sedang membahas liburan. Mereka baru saja selesai mengakhiri masa perkuliahan yang membutuhkan waktu 4 tahun, sebut saja mereka baru lulus. Mencocokan jadwal sedikit sulit saat ini.

Lucas sudah bekerja, bahkan sebelum dia lulus. Mark seorang _freelance_ sibuk. Haechan juga dapat dikatakan manusia sibuk. Jisung sedang mengembangkan bakatnya di bidang menari. Chenle yang terlihat begitu bebas tanpa pikiran. Renjun yang membantu ayahnya selagi menunggu panggilan kerja. Jeno juga si optimis yang pemilih. Lalu Jaemin, si pesimis yang negatif.

Jeno pihak paling bahagia dengan liburan ini. Dia sudah lama menantikan saat seperti ini. Jeno yakin, jika Jaemin juga merasakan hal yang sama. Jeno dan Jaemin, dua orang yang cukup sensitif terhadap perteman dalam kelompok ini.

Namun Jeno salah.

Jaemin tidak bahagia.

Jeno bertanya, namun Jaemin tidak ingin menjelaskan.

Jeno tidak lagi mendorong, tapi Jaemin membuka suara. Jaemin mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Jeno berpikir tanpa henti.

" _Liburan ini seharurnya hanya kau dan aku. Aku tidak membutuhkan mereka. Tapi karena kemauanmu, agar kau bahagia, aku mencoba mengajak mereka. Lalu mereka merubah rencanaku. Aku tak menyukainya. Aku tidak bahagia !"_

Jika Jaemin tidak merasa bahagia, mengapa Jeno harus merasa bahagia. Jeno juga melakukan semua ini untuk Jaemin. Jeno pikir Jaemin akan bahagia jika mereka berlibur bersama.

Jaemin sudah tiba di halte. Menunggu beberapa belas menit di sana. Tak lama mobil yang dikenalnya datang. Berhenti sebelum di depan Halte. Jaemin masih bertahan di tempatnya, tidak ingin masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

5 menit.

"Jaemin- _a_ !"

Jaemin berdiri tanpa harus menoleh siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Itu Jeno, mengapa tak masuk ?"

Jaemin menggeleng. Keduanya mendekati mobil Jeno. Tempat duduk di samping pengemudi biasanya untuk Jaemin atau Renjun. Jaemin tanpa alasan, tapi Renjun karena dia seperti peta dalam bentuk manusia. Jaemin membuka pintu di belakang pengemudi. Jeno memperhatikan dari spion.

Mark mengetuk jendela mobil bagian Jeno, tak lama jendela itu turun. "Aku membeli makanan dulu. Kau ingin menitip sesuatu ?"

"Tidak.."

"Jaemin ?"

Jaemin kembali menggeleng. Enggan mengeluarkan suara nya.

Mark mengangguk. Sedikit ragu untuk meninggalkan keduanya di dalam mobil. Mark tidak perlu khawatir, keduanya setia dengan kebisuaan. Jaemin memejamkan mata, memilih melanjutkan tidurnya atau mungkin menghindar dari Jeno.

15 menit.

Mark datang dan Jeno keluar. Keduanya memasukkan belanjaan Mark ke dalam bagasi.

"Jaemin- _a_ , kau ingin menaruh barangmu di bagasi ?"

Jaemin menoleh ke belakang mendengar Jeno memanggilnya. Jaemin memberikan tas ranselnya pada Jeno.

Mark menghela napas dengan keterdiaman ini. Jika biasanya Jaemin akan selalu bermanja ria dengan Jeno, kali ini itu semua seakan mustahil.

Mark mengambil tempat di samping Jeno. Mobil mulai melaju meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Renjun sudah siap ?" tanya Mark tapi melihat kepada ponselnya. "Dia sudah bersiap. Bekal dari ibu Renjun sepertinya cukup untuk kita.." dia menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Kita hanya menjemput Renjun ?" tanya Jeno.

"Chenle sepertinya menyusul.."

Ini kombinasi yang salah. Mark tidak banyak bicara jika tidak di pancing. Mark akan banyak membuka mulut jika ada Haechan ataupun Jaemin. Begitupula dengan Jeno. Hanya Jaemin yang mampu membuat Jeno bersuara. Namun Jaemins edang mengunci suaranya terlalu dalam hari ini.

Jaemin hanya diam di belakang. Jeno sesekali bersuara, tapi itu kepada Mark. Jaemin memilih tidur sampai tiba di rumah Renjun.

Jeno turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju rumah Renjun.

"Nana- _a_ ?"

Jaemin bergumam.

"Kau kenapa ?"

"Tidak.."

Mark tersenyum tipis mendengar suara itu. Setidaknya Jaemin sudah dapat mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

Tak lama Jeno dan Renjun datang. Jeno tertawa ketika Renjun mengoceh tentang berapa banyak bekal yang ibunya berikan. Jaemin menunduk semakin dalam. Tanpa Jaemin tau, jika Jeno memperhatikannya dari belakang. Renjun yang melihat itu hanya menepuk pundak Jeno.

Renjun memasuki mobil dengan suasan hebohnya. Renjun tidak segila Haechan ataupun Jaemin, tapi cukup berisik dibanding Jeno dan Mark. Belum lagi jika ada Chenle.

"Mark, aku merindukanmu.." serunya memekuli habis pundak Mark.

"Kau merindukanku apa ingin menyiksaku ?!" kesal Mark.

"Anggap saja merindukanmu dibalik niat ingin menyiksamu.."

Mark ingin sekali berbalik dan memukul kepala pria cina ini, jika saja mobil Jeno belum bergerak lagi.

"Jaemin- _a_.."

Jaemin hanya tersenyum, lalu memunggungi Renjun. Bibir Renjun terkulum dan menghela napasnya pelan. Keadaan mobil mulai mencair dengan suara Renjun, tawa Mark, lelucon tak lucu Jeno.

Jaemin masih membungkam mulutnya. Jaemin merasakan kepalanya terlalu ramai saat ini. Bertanya, apa yang dibicarakan Jeno dan Renjun. Mengapa dia tidak mengerti. Jeno tidak pernah menceritakan itu kepadanya. Ibu Renjun menyuruh Jeno lebih sering bermain ke rumahnya. Sesering itukah Jeno berkunjung ke rumah Renjun.

Mereka sudah di tempat tujuan. Jeno menghentikan mobilnya di tempat parkir.

"Chenle bagaimana ?"

Jaemin yang ingin mengambil ponselnya tertangkap oleh Renjun. "Jaemin- _a_ , kau ingin mengambil ponsel, kan ? Tanyakan posisi Chenle.."

Jaemin mengangguk. Segera menguhubungi Chenle.

"Sudah di balas ?"

"Tunggu.."

Renjun menarik senyum tipis. Jaemin sudah bersuara. Bagi mereka, satu kata Jaemin dari diamnya yang berjam-jam adalah kelegaan.

"Chenle sudah berada di bus menuju ke mari.."

"Gila !" seru Renjun.

"Jadi bagaimana ?" tanya Jeno. Pemuda itu mencuri lihat Jaemin dari spion.

"Ayo bekeliling lebih dulu. Jika masih lama, kita duluan saja.." usul Renjun.

"Tidak buruk.." komentar Mark.

"Kenapa tanganmu harus cidera !" gerutu Jeno menatap perban di tangan kiri Mark.

"Karena aku terjatuh, bodoh !"

"Jun- _a_ , menyetir.." Jeno berharap Renjun akan menyetujuinya, jadi dia bisa bersampingan dengan Jaemin.

"Malas. Kau supirnya di sini.." singkat dan menyakitkan.

Jeno mendengus dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya mengelilingi tempat ini.

Tidak tau percakapan apa yang memancing seorang Na Jaemin membuka suara. Renjun sesaat terlihat canggung dengan kembalinya Jaemin yang mereka kenal. Mark semakin mengembangkan senyumnya. Jeno bertahan dengan ekpresinya dan kini mengunci mulut.

Jaemin terlibat percakapan seru dengan Renjun. Mark sesekali menimpali dan membuat pemuda Kanada itu tertawa akibat kebodohannya sendiri.

Keterdiaman Jaemin kini beralih kepada Jeno.

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka berakhir meninggalkan Chenle. Mereka mencari tempat yang teduh dan tidak terlalu ramai. Ini bukan hari libur nasional atau akhir minggu, dapat dipastikan banyak posisi sepi. Renjun dan Mark tampak sibuk mengeluarkan semua makanan.

Jaemin seperti anak hilang yang melihat ke penjuru tempat.

"Jeno di mana ?" tanyanya tidak tertuju pada siapapun.

Saat mata itu bertemu dengan Renjun, maka pemuda cina itu yang menjawab. "Dia menerima telfon tadi…" jawab Renjun.

"Chenle ada kabar ?" Mark sudah selesai dengan barangnya. Membuka satu persatu kotak bekal ibu Renjun. "Aku akan menikmati semua makanan ini.." matanya berbinar.

Jaemin yang baru saja melihat ponselnya menggeleng "Chenle belum membalas pesanku.." Jaemin menerima satu pesan dari Haechan. Dahinya sedikit mengerut. Jaemin fikir Haechan membencinya karena keluar dari obralan grup.

"Haechan menghubungiku.." ujar Jaemin.

Mark sudah menyuap satu kimbab. "Apa katanya ?"

Jaemin tidak segera menjawab. Jaemin memperhatikan Renjun yang mengeluarkan isi tas Jeno. Jaemin tidak pernah melakukan itu, karena dia fikir itu privasi Jeno. Tapi melihat Renjun melakukannya, Jaemin tak suka. Walaupun yang Renjun keluarkan itu snack, alat makan plastic, dan kompor _portable_ yang Jeno bawa.

"Dia menyusul kemari setelah selesai mengurus urusannya.."

Mark mendorong bekal makan bewarna hijau itu ke arah Jaemin. "Makanlah.."

Jaemin mengambil satu potong dan mengunyahnya.

Renjun memeriksa sesuatu di tas kecilnya.

"Kau mencari apa ?" tanya Mark. Sedikit risih melihat Renjun yang tak berhenti bergerak. Dia ingin makan dengan tenang.

"Memastikan jika kunci mobil dan dompet Jeno bersamaku.."

Jaemin terdiam. Kunyahannya berhenti. Tangannya mengambil gelas plastik yang ada lalu mengisinya dengan air mineral.

"Kita tidak bisa pulang jika dua benda itu hilang karena kecerobohan Lee Jeno.."

Jaemin semakin kecil saat ini. Dia tidak bisa seperhatiian itu kepada benda Jeno. Dia seakan tidak berguna. Dia selau merepotkan Jeno. Lalu sekarang dia yang membuang Jeno.

Renjun duduk berhadapan dengan Jaemin. "Chenle bertanya padaku. Dia meminta penjelasan perihal semalam.."

"Lalu kau menjawab apa ?" tanya Jaemin. Pemuda manis ini begitu baik menyembunyikan pemikirannya.

"Aku tidak menjelaskan apapun. Aku mengatakan ada kesalahan pada aplikasinya.."

"Kau fikir dia bodoh dan akan percaya alasanmu ?" sahut Mark.

"Kalau aku memberi alasan itu padamu, kau pasti percaya.." balas Renjun tak kalah sengit

"Kau !"

Keduanya sudah kembali dalam pertengakran yang tak berguna. Jaemin menatap jauh kepada satu titik, Jeno berada di sana. Dia tidak bisa melihatnya.

Jeno terduduk di atas batu di dekat sungai. Benar, dia mendapatkan telfon dari Doyoung.

" _Jeno-a, berikan CV mu padaku. Tempatku bekerja membutuhkan pegawai._."

Jeno bergumam. "Ya.."

" _Ada apa dengan suaramu ?_ " Doyoung terlalu mengenal adik tingktanya ini.

" _Hyeong_.."

" _Kau ada masalah ?_ "

"Aku dan Jaemin tidak saling bertegur sapa.."

" _Itu buruk_.."

Jeno mengangguk dan menghela napas. Sebelah tangannya sudah menutupi wajah. Mempertimbangkan, haruskah dia mengatakn pada Doyoung. "Aku merubah rencana liburan kami berdua menjadi bersama anggota Dream. Ternyata Jaemin tak suka. Dan dia megatakan tidak akan datang.."

" _Hanya karena itu ?_ "

"Aku lelah mengikuti semua kemauannya, _Hyeong_. Aku mengatakan pada Renjun. Lalu.."

" _Lalu Renjun membuka permasalahan ini pada semua anggota Dream ?_ "

Jeno mengangguk. Mengusap sudut matanya yang terasa berair. Dia menarik napas dalam dan perlahan di hembuskan. "Ya. Lalu Jaemin mengatakan semua di sana. Dia hanya ingin berlibur denganku. Dia tidak membutuhkan anggota Dream. Dia mengatakan jika tidak menyukai aku terlalu dekat dengan Renjun.."

" _Na Jaemin ?_ "

"Ya.."

" _Jeno-a, jangan pernah mengambil keputusan dengan kondisi emosi saat ini. Pikirkan semuanya lebih dulu. Hubungan pertemananmu dan Jaemin tidak sedangkal itu_.."

"Aku tau.."

" _Selamat bersenang-senang, Uri Jeno_.."

" _Gumawo, Hyeong_.."

Panggilan terputus. Jeno menyimpan ponselnya di dalam saku. Matanya dipejamkan, dengan tubuh bertumpu kepada dua tangan. Jeno merasakan satu tetes air mata di atas pipinya. Dia tidak akan pernah sanggup untuk tidak peduli kepada Jaemin. Terlalu menyakitkan untuknya harus melepas Na Jaemin.

Pemuda itu beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri ketiga rekannya. Terkadang Jeno tidak mengerti dengan Jaemin. Dia mengatakan tak menyukai Renjun saat bersama Jeno, tetapi dia terlihat akrab dengan Renjun. Bahkan jika bertiga, karena Jeno tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan Jaemin, maka dia yang akan terbuang. Jaemin dan Renjun selalu memiliki bahasan yang baik. Jeno hanya akan menjadi pendengar.

"Jeno- _a_ , Haechan menyusul.." lapor Renjun saat melihat Jeno mendekat.

Jeno mengambil tempat di samping Renjun, berhadapan dengan Mark. "Kau sudah mengeluarkan isi tasku ?" tanya Jeno tanpa menoleh pada Renjun.

"Sudah.."

"Dimana sarapanku ?"

Renjun menyerahkan kotak bewaran orange. "Ini.."

Mark melirik Jaemin di sampingnya yang sibuk mengatur speaker. Selesai, pemuda itu berdiri. "Mau ke mana ?" tanya Mark.

"Mencari inspiraisi. Aku meninggalkan ponselku, jika Chenle atau Haechan menghubungi.." setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Jaemin langsung pergi.

Renjun menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja.

Mark meletakan sumpitnya kasar.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Jeno yang baru saja mengambil sumpit.

"Tanyakan kepada isi kepala kalian berdua !" Renjun merasa frustasi di tengah Jaemin dan Jeno.

"Jeno- _a_ , kau tak ingin mengalah lagi ?"

Jeno menatap Mark cukup tajam. "Dia sudah membuangku.."

"AWUH..!" Mark melompat -lompat di tempatnya. Tangannya terkepal di depan wajah Jeno. "Aku ingin memukul wajahmu.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n : The Triangle belum tamat tapi udah nge-up FF baru. The Triangle part Injun nya belum kelar. Dikit lagi, ntar langsung di Up kalau udah kelar. Kali ini aku bawa boyxboy. Sempet ragu mau bikin ini karena yah mereka masih minor. Tapi pas ditulis, aku masih bisa bertahan pada jalur. Khayalan aku masih bisa dikendalikan.**

 **Semoga suka...**

 **Salam, Mama nya Huang Renjun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**JUST FRIEND ?**

 **.**

 **McM**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa ?"

"Tanyakan kepada isi kepala kalian berdua !"

"Jeno- _a_ , kau tak ingin mengalah lagi ?"

"Dia sudah membuangku.."

"AWUH..! Aku ingin memukul wajahmu.."

.

.

Jeno hanya mendengus mendengar keluhan Mark. Dia membuka bekal makan dari ibunya. Kepalanya tertunduk dan mulai menyumpit sosis. Dia kembali menghela napasnya sebelum memasukan sosis itu ke mulut. Mengunyah pelan dengan kepala tetap tertunduk.

Mark dan Renjun hanya saling tatap. Mark bertanya dengan bahasa tubuhnya, Renjun pun membalas dengan hal yang sama. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Membuka pembicaraan serius yang akan berakhir semakin rumit. Atau melontarkan candaan yang akan menjadi tak berguna.

Jeno selesai dan menutup tempat makannya.

"Kau baru makan satu sosis.." Renjun membuka suara.

"Aku kenyang.." singkat Jeno.

"Lee Jeno diet.." seru Mark dan membuka kotak makan Jeno. "Bantu aku, Jun- _a_. Aku tidak ingin membuang makanan yang dibuat oleh seorang ibu.." Mark mulai dengan aksi dramanya.

Kalau saja tangan Renjun sampai, dia sudah memukul kepala Mark dengan sendoknya.

Jeno hanya mengulum senyum.

Canggung kembali. Jeno beranjak dari duduknya, membuka ikatan tikar yang mereka bawa.

"Kenapa dibuka?" tanya Mark dengan mulut penuh.

"Karena aku ingin.." jawab Jeno dan menggelar tikarnya.

"Bodoh.." desis Renjun ditengah kunyahannya.

Jeno merebahkan dirinya, mengabaikan Mark yang memperhatikan gerakannya. "Aku mengantuk.."

Mark mengangguk. "Sampai jam berapa kau menemaninya ?" tanya Mark pada Renjun.

"Setengah tiga pagi. Aku lupa.." jawab Renjun.

"Aku menemani Nana sampai pukul satu pagi.."

"Aku tidak bertanya.."

"Huang Renjun. Jika kau seperti ini terus padaku, kau akan di deportasi !"

"Aku ingin memberimu informasi. Jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu, aku sudah menjadi warga negara Korea Selatan !"

Jeno memejamkan mata, menghalang seluruh cahaya yang masuk dengan lengan di atas wajahnya. Jeno mencoba bernapas dengan benar. Berharap semua itu akan membantunya berpikir dengan jernih. Ini pertama kalinya mereka saling tak menyapa dalam waktu selama ini. Jaemin memiliki mood yang cukup unik untuk seorang laki-laki. Jeno tidak pernah bertanya, mungkin keingin tauannya itu akan mengundang pertikaian lain dengan Na Jaemin.

Seperti yang dikatakan Mark sebelumnya. Jika ada perbedaan pendapat diantara Jaemin dan Jeno, maka Jeno yang akan mengalah. Jeno yang akan mengatakan maaf lebih dulu. Sekalipun dia yakin, bukan dia penyebab semuanya. Jeno tidak pernah merasa bersalah pada siapapun, tapi kepada Na Jaemin, dia hanya akan merasa jika dia selalu menyakiti Jaemin.

Jeno membuka matanya saat merasakan keberadaan seseorang di sampingnya. Jeno menoleh, menemukan Mark dengan kaca mata hitamnya menatap lurus ke atas.

"Renjun ?"

"Menjemput Chenle di pelabuhan.." balas Mark. "Aku hanya mengetahui dari sudut pandang Jaemin. Dan dia tau ini kesalahannya.."

Jeno tidak menyahuti.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakan itu. Selebihnya aku tidak ingin ikut campur lebih jauh.."

Jeno kembali memejamkan mata saat menerima cahaya terik.

"Renjun, Jisung, dan aku memiliki pendapat jika kau yang salah.."

Jeno langsung menoleh ke arah Mark. "Aku ?"

"Jaemin seperti itu kepadamu karena kesalahanmu. Kau yang menyerahkan dirimu kepadanya agar dia bergantung padamu.."

"Aku tidak menyerahkan apapun kepadanya.."

"Cara kau memperhatikannya, berbicara dengannya, bersikap dengannya, berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuknya. Itu apa yang selama ini kau serahkan padanya.." Mark mendudukan diri. "Kau memperlakukan kami dan Jaemin dengan cara berbeda, Jeno- _a_.."

Mata Jeno bergerak asal. Napasnya berhembus cukup keras. Jeno mengikuti Mark untuk duduk. "Dia seperti adik bagiku. Hanya itu. Seperti Doyoung _hyeong_ kepadaku.."

Mark tersenyum tipis. "Chenle dan Jisung lebih muda beberapa bulan dari Jaemin. Haechan bahkan lebih manja dari Jaemin. Dan yang kau lakukan pada Jaemin, berbeda dengan apa yang Doyoung _seonbae_ lakukan padamu. Yang menilaimu adalah sekitar, bukan dirimu sendiri.."

Jeno tidak menyahuti. Kakinya tertekuk dan kepalanya ditenggelamkan di kedua sisi lutut.

Mark menepuk puncak kepala Jeno.

"Mendapatkan sesuatu, Nana ?"

Tubuh Jeno menengang mendengar pertanyaan Mark.

"Tidak ada yang menghampiri kepalaku. Aku hanya melihat sepasang kekasih yang berciuman.." Jaemin mendudukan diri di tempat Renjun.

Mark menyusul Jaemin yang duduk di kursi kayu. Jaemin membuka salah satu bekal dari ibu Renjun. Mark menganalisa sesaat perubahaan mood Jaemin. Ini lebih baik dari pada sebelumnya. Dia makan dengan lahap semuanya.

"Kau cemburu? ingin mencoba bersamaku?"

Jaemin menatap Mark dengan smirk nya. "Kau yakin? Kau tau seberapa penasarannya aku dengan hubugan sesama jenis.."

Mark menepuk dahinya. "Aku salah memancing lawan.."

Jaemin tertawa. "Renjun ke mana?" Jaemin melihat ke arah Jeno yang duduk dengan keki tertekuk.

"Menjemput Chenle.."

Ponsel Jeno berdering dan itu dari Renjun. Jeno langsung menjwab paggilannya.

"Aku ke sana.." Jeno berdiri dan langsung memakai sepatunya. "Aku menjemput Renjun dan Chenle.."

Mark mengangguk dan langsung memperhatikan Jaemin.

Tidak ada perubahan raut atau mood apapun pada Jaemin. Dia hanya sibuk dengan makanan dan ponselnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kehadiran Chenle membawa suasana lebih baik. Selama masa pertemanan mereka, satu kesamaan terbentuk. Mereka sering melupakan permasalahan jika sudah bertatap muka. Chenle yang semalam terpaksa dikeluarkan Renjun dari grup obrolan, tidak mengungkit permasalahan itu.

Dengan tingkah konyol dan tawanya yang nyaring, tidak akan ada yang menyadari jika empat pemuda di sekitarnya dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Chenle sudah mengambil kamera milik Jaemin yang tergeletak tak berguna.

"Kamera mahal diabaikan.."

"Pakai. Gunakan dengan baik kameraku.." Ujar Jaemin.

Chenle berdiri dan mulai mengabadikan momen langka mereka bersama. Terkahir mereka berkumpul bersama, lengkap dengan Lucas dan Jisung itu tahun lalu. Saat perayaan ulang tahun Jaemin dan Mark. Kali ini pun tidak lengkap mereka berdelapan.

Mark pernah mengatakan kepada Jeno, jika DREAM itu terlihat _fake_ dimatanya. Tapi Mark sudah terlanjur sayang dengan suasana beragam di dalam DREAM. Jadi apapun bentuknya, dia akan memahami itu.

Jaemin tidak lagi memperhatikan Jeno dan Renjun. Dia dan Mark merebahkan diri di tikar. Kaki Mark menjadi bantalan kepala Jaemin. Tangan Mark mengusap pelan surai madu itu. Chenle memulai aksinya untuk menganggu kenyamanan Mark. Di atas, Jeno melihat semuanya.

Ponsel Renjun berdering. Melihat sekilas nama pemanggil, pemuda dengan gingsul itu langsung berdiri. "Haechan.." dia meneguk minumannya.

Jeno menahan tangan Renjun. "Aku ikut.."

Renjun melepas tangannya. Mendorong kepala Jeno dengan telunjuknya. "Jangan menghindar lagi. Jangan menyeretku lagi dalam masalah kalian berdua.."

"Menjemput Haechan ?" Tanya Chenle yang sudah selesai mengganggu kenyamanan Mark, hingga pemuda Kanada itu memilih duduk. Tangannya masih menyisir suarai Jaemin.

"Ikut ?" tawar Renjun. Ponsel itu berhenti berdering tak lama kembali berbunyi. Renjun menjawab panggilan Haechan. Dan tanpa pengeras suara, suara itu terdengar.

"INJULMI ! JEMPUT AKU !" pekiknya.

"Chenle ?" Renjun sudah menjauh.

"Tidak. Kau saja. Semoga selamat !" kekeh Chenle yang dibalas umpatan dari Renjun.

Jeno mendengus sebal. Dia ingin ikut, tapi Chenle yang ditawari. "Kemarikan kameranya.." pinta Jeno pada Chenle.

Dengan senang hati Chenle memberikan kamere itu. "Benda ini kembali ke tangan ahlinya.." kekeh Chenle.

"Foto candid mu akan banyak di sini.."

"Baguslah, setidaknya kau tidak hanya memotert Jaemin.."

Jeno terdiam.

Dengan mata tertutup, Jaemin tersenyum tipis. Melihat senyum itu, dengan semangat Mark menepuk dahi Jaemin.

"SIALAN !" pekik Jaemin dan langsung terduduk.

Jaemin mengigit tangan Mark. Jaemin dan Mark adalah mantan satu rekan asrama. Sebelum, Mark keluar dan tinggal bersama kakaknya. Jadi perkelahian fisik sepertinya sudah biasa.

Jaemin yang tertawa selalu menjadi objek yang bagus untuk Jeno abadikan. Jeno kembali dengan kebiasaannya. Terfokus mengambil gambar Na Jaemin.

"LEE JENO- _SSI_ !" seru Chenle yang membuat Jaemin dan Mark berhenti.

Jeno berjalan ke arah Chenle. Mendekatkan lensa kamera pada muka Chenle. "Kau tidak perlu bersemangat seperti itu mengabadikan wajah tampanku.." Chenle tau jika dia memukul kamera itu sakit, jadi dia memukul kepala Jeno.

"Aku lebih tua darimu !" sembur Jeno.

"Sekarang kau membawa umur. Tua !"

"Kau yanga merasa muda. Tunjukkan wajah terburukmu.."

Chenle menyisir rambut blonde nya mengunakan jari. "Tuhan akan marah padamu karena permintaan konyol mu itu.."

Jeno menatap Chenle malas. "MARK !" serunya.

Chenele meraih tangan Jeno. "Jangan. Aku dulu.." Chenle menunjukkan ekspresi konyolnya.

Selesai dengan Chenle, Jeno beralih pada Jaemin dan Mark. Jeno menangkap momen itu. Jaemin yang merebahkan kepalanya dipundak Mark, tangannya memeluk lengan Mark. Jeno memotret semuanya. Jika saja ini kamera miliknya, maka tidak akan ada wajah Mark.

" _YEOROBUN_ !"

Haechan datang dengan tangan mengapit Renjun kuat. Renjun sudah menarik tangannya, tapi Haechan tetap dengan pelukannya.

"Aku lapar. Jeno membawa kompor !"

Tidak ada yang menyela Haechan.

"Jeno, buatkan ramyeon.." Haechan merengek dengan manjanya.

Jeno memberikan kamera kepada Mark dan melakukan apa yang Haechan pinta tanpa protes.

"Kau baru datang, langsung merepotkan semua orang.." omel Renjun.

"Hei, aku hanya merepotkan Jeno. Aku tidak merepotkanmu, sayang.."

Renjun mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Tambah lagi airnya.." Haechan sudah bergelayut pada Jeno.

"Aku ingin memasak. Biarkan aku melakakukan permintaanmu lebih dulu.."

Haechan mendengus.

"NA JAEMIN ! MARK LEE ! KALIAN PASATI MERINDUKANKU ! ZHONG CHANLE APA KABAR ?"

Setidaknya suasana semakin membaik dengan kehadiran Haechan dan Chenle.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini semua salah kalian.." omel Haechan sudah duduk di mobil Jeno.

Masih berada di area parkiran. "Ini salah hujan.." balas Renjun sabar.

"Aku mengatakan kita harus berfoto daritadi. Tapi kalian itu terlalu pemalas. Kita tidak bisa berfoto dan terkurung di mobil.." omel Haechan.

"Sekarang aku bertanya. Yang sibuk dengan makanannya sampai kehabisan waktu dan hujan sialan datang, siapa ?" tanya Chenle.

"Aku.." jawab Haechan percaya diri.

"Haechan jika membunuh tidak kategori dosa, sudah dari lama aku melakukannya.." geram Renjun.

"Tidak boleh memiliki niat buruk, Huang Renjun. Otakmu anarkis sekali.." seru Haechan di kursi belakang.

Mark berada di sampingnya. Chenle dan Renjun di kursi tengah. Jaemin tiba-tiba saja berada di samping Jeno.

"Ini, ambil gambar dengan polaroid ku.." Haechan menyerahkannya pada Renjun yang diestafet ke Jaemin.

"Merapat.." seru Jaemin. "Bagaiaman memakainya ?" alergi teknolgi Mark seperti menular pada Jaemin.

"Manusia gua.." ujar Haechan."Itu di kaca sebelahnya, arahkan kami jika semua wajah masuk di dalam kaca itu.."

Jaemin hanya beroh ria. Jeno memperhatikan dari sudut matanya. Jaemin yang seperti ini menggemaskan. Jika mereka sedang tidak terjebak dalam suasana tak baik, pipi Jaemin sudah habis ditarik Jeno.

Empat kepala di belakang sudah merapat. Bahkan Haechan bersemangat hingga pindah ke pangkuan Renjun.

"Kenapa kau harus duduk di pahaku !" berbeda dengan bantahannya, Renjun memeluk pinggang Haechan.

"Injulmi diam. Kau berisik sekali untuk ukuran laki-laki…"

Chenle berdiri dan Mark paham artinya. Dia harus memangku Chenle. Mark duduk di tempat Chenle lalu menepuk pahanya.

Chenle menggeleng. "Aku bukan Haechan yang haus belaian.."

"Ku hilangkah semua rambutmu.." kesel Haechan.

Chenle mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

"Jeno belum terlihat. Lebih ke kanan. Ini menjadi sulit karena harus memasukan foto supir.." lagi dan lagi Haechan mengajukan protes.

"Aku tak perlu masuk kalau seperti itu.."

Renjun yang duduk di belakang Jeno mengulurkan tangan dan mendorong kepala itu ke kanan. Wajahnya dan Jaemin menjadi sangat dekat.

"Aku akan membunuh kalian jika sampai berciuman di depanku.." desis Chenle.

Jaemin menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Chenle dengan dagunya yang terangkat angkuh.

Mereka ribut bertukar tempat karena pencahayaan tak bagus. Tentu saja Haechan dan Chelen yang paling berisik masalah wajah tampan mereka yang tak terekspos dengan benar. Sampai Haechan berpindah tempat di samping Jaemin.

Mereka sudah selesai dan mobil sudah berada di jalan Tol kembali ke Seoul.

"Lee Jeno memang tak berguna hari ini.." keluh Haechan.

Mark mendekatkan kepalanya pada perhatian Haechan. Melihat hasil foto dimana hanya Jeno yang tak tersenyum. "Wajah Jaemin lucu sekali.."

"Biarku lihat.." Renjun mengulurkan tangannya ke belakang.

"Aku belum selesai melihat. Tidak sabaran.."

"Haechan !" geram Renjun yang mengundang tawa Haechan.

Chenle mengangkat sebuah topik pembiacaraan. Jangan pikir karena mereka laki-laki tidak akan ada gosip. Tentu saja ada, selain berbagi tentang film 3GP yang sudah naik pangkat menjadi HD, mereka sering membicarakan primadona kampus. Mulai dari yang benar-benar idola, hingga yang ingin di idolakan.

"Kau harus melihat dia yang mempertontonkan belahan dadanya secara gratis di live kemarin.." Haechan

"Aku membaca komentarnya.." Chenle

"Kau menontonnya ?" Renjun.

"Dia bahkan ikut berkomentar dengan akun gelapnya.." Mark.

"Tidak akan ada yang melewatkan jalang yang mengobral dirinya.." Jaemin.

Tanpa Jeno, semuanya terlibat obrolan seru. Jeno sesekali melirik ke sampingnya yang terus mengoceh tanpa henti. Haechan dan Jaemin lalu Chenle, _triple combo_ berisik.

 **.**

 **.**

Renjun dan Haechan diturunkan lebih dulu. Haechan ingin menginap di rumah Renjun, merindukan Hot Pot masakan ibu pemuda cina itu. Kesempatan itu digunakan Jaemin untuk bertukar tempat dengan Mark. Kembali Mark yang menemani Jeno di depan. Jaemin terlihat lebih leluasa dengan percakapannya dan Chenle.

Kali ini pembahasan mereka seputar adat dari negara kelahiran masing-masing. Mark ikut menimpali.

Jika ada yang bertanya pada Jeno apa yang dibicarakan ketiga rekannya, maka dengan lantang Jeno menjawab tidak tau. Mulai dari saat meninggalkan pulau Nami hingga sekarang, Jeno tidak mengerti apa perbincangan mereka.

Pikirannya terlalu sibuk dengan masalah yang ada sekarang. Jaemin seperti melupakan permasalahan diantara mereka. Ini sifat yang Jeno tak suka dari Jaemin. Dia penghindar yang baik, lalu meninggalkan masalahnya yang tidak selesai

"Aku turun di stasiun dekat kampus.." ujar Chenle.

"Kau yakin ?" Jeno menatap pemuda kecil itu dari spion.

"Jangan bertanya jika tak ingin mengantarku sampai rumah.." Chenle melepas sabuk pengamannya.

Jeno menepi saat tiba di depan pintu masuk stasiun. "Terima kasih.." Chenle menyalami ketiga temannya sebelum turun.

Lalu semuanya kembali seperti pagi tadi. Hening dan hanya terdengar suara mesin mobil. Jeno melihat titik pertmuan tadi pagi. Halte di dekat asrama Jaemin, namun di bagian seberang. Jaemin ingin mengeluarkan suara saat Jeno melawati seberang halte

"Aku akan memutar. Aku pulang lewat jalan lain.." ujarnya sata tau pertanyaan itu yang akan dilontarkan untuknya.

"Mark, kau turun di mana ?"

"Aku sama saja denganmu, Na.."

Jeno benar-benar berputar arah dan mengantarkan kedua temannya pada titik semula. Jeno menghentikan laju mobilnya dan turun bersama yang lain. Berjalan menuju bagasi untuk mengambil tas Jaemin.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Liburan yang menyenangkan.." Mark memeluk Jeno sesaat.

"Bukan masalah.." Jeno menjawab singkat.

"Terima kasih.." Jaemin hanya mengucapkan itu. Tanpa menatap Mark dan Jeno, dia berjalan lebih dulu. Mark berjalan berlawanan arah dari Jaemin. Melihat Mark yang mulai menjauh dah Jaemin sudah memasuki jalan menuju asramanya, Jeno mengunci mobil.

Jeno berlari mengejar Jaemin. "Jaemin !" serunya berjarak beberapa meter dari Jaemin.

Jaemin berbalik, menunggu Jeno yang menghampirinya.

Emosi Jeno yang tersimpan baik selama seharian ini sedikit demi sedikit meluap. Semuanya terlihat dari tatapan Jeno.

Jaemin hanya menberi tatapan bertanya.

"Aku lelah.." bibir Jeno bergetar. Kedua tangannya terkepal.

"Pulang lalu beristirahat.."

Lama Jeno berdiam diri di sana. Seperti memuaskan keinginanya untuk memandangi Jaemin. "Ya. Aku pulang.."

Jaemin mengangguk sekilas dan kembali berjalan menuju asramanya. Jaemin memegangi kepalanya, mulutnya meringis. Efek samping menahan emosi berlebih.

Tak jauh berbeda dari Jeno, pria itu ingin melepas kepalan tangannya pada dia hanya melepas satu pukulan kuat pada angin dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Jeno kembali ke mobil, mengenakan sabuk pengaman, lalu menjalankan mobil.

Lee Jeno kembali memutar arah mobilnya.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n : sebenarnya bingung mau ngelanjutin cerita ini gimana. Dicoba aja dulu chapter 2, kalau misalnya nggak jodoh sama ini cerita, ya nggak dilanjut.**

 **Karena chapter 1 itu aku nulisnya pakai emosi.. Efek pengalaman pribadi kali. Sekarang lenyap emosinya..**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya, semoga dilanjut.**

 **Salam, mamanya Huang Renjun**


End file.
